The NarutoTransformers Chronicles
by Silverbolt33192
Summary: What would happen if the Transformers met the crew from Naruto? Starring the Naruto Shippuden characters and Transformers from Armada...with a few random surprises here and there.
1. Chapter 1

_The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, rages on, as they struggle to retrieve the prized Mini-Cons. The side that wins is the side that collects the most. And if the Decepticons prove victorious, then Megatron and his corrupt Mini-Cons control the universe._

_Eons ago, the Autobots helped the Mini-Cons escape the clutches of the Decepticons by sending them into a vortex. But what they didn't know is that the vortex didn't lead to another planet. It led to another time and place. A place called the Leaf Village._

_Two and a half years ago, Naruto Uzumaki failed to keep his promise to his friend and teammate, Sakura Haruno, by bringing back their third friend and teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Now, after training with one of the three legendary Sannin Jiraiya, he is about to return to his old village._

_But what he doesn't know is he's about to make a life changing discovery that will have drastic effects on two worlds. Two worlds that were never supposed to come together…_

_--_

Two individuals approach the gates of the Leaf Village.

"It's been about 2 and a half years."

"Indeed."

The first person drops the bag he's been carrying and jumps.

The second person, which turns out to be the legendary Jiraiya, looks up at the first person as he climbs a pole and smiles.

"Ha ha…He's certainly cheerful today isn't he…"

The first person lands on the top of the pole and says, "Alright!"

Then Naruto Uzumaki shouts out, "I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!"

After seeing his old team leader, Kakashi Hatake, for the first time in years, Naruto runs ahead and runs into Sakura, his old friend and teammate.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Naruto?!"

"So how do I look? Have I changed at all?"

Naruto smiles, "You look fine! You haven't changed at all!!"

Sakura is annoyed and Jiraiya says to Naruto, "You still don't understand a woman's mind."

Suddenly Sakura realizes something about Naruto, "You've…you've gotten taller than me?!"

"Yeah…"

Sakura is impressed when Naruto seems unimpressed about Konohamaru, the Third Hokage's grandson, and his new jutsu.

Until Naruto says he's been developing a better version of the same jutsu.

Sakura is angered and punches Naruto hard enough that he makes a hole in the ground.

And that is where the actual story begins.

Sakura grabs Naruto from the hole and begins to shake him, "I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes you jump straight into that! Idiot!"

"Hey, hey, Sakura…. calm down."

"What about that wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now?! As if I should feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you!"  
"Sakura!"

Sakura blinks and looks up, "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Calm down. Konohamaru here's terrified."

The Fifth Hokage, another of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, steps in, "Right. The nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi."

Kakashi closes the book he had been reading and prepares to say something to Sakura and Naruto.

Then he sees the green pentagon-shaped object sticking out of the hole Naruto made.

"What is that?"

Everyone turned to the object Kakashi pointed to. Then everyone crowded around it in a big circle.

"What is it?"

"I think I just asked that Naruto."

"I know that! I'm just wondering what it is!"

He reached down and tried to pull it out of the ground.

"Gah! I can't do it! It won't budge."

"Sakura?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Move aside Naruto."

Naruto moved aside for Sakura but stayed close to watch what she was going to do.

Sakura then pounded her fist into the ground shattering all the rock and gravel around the mysterious green object.

However, the object went flying as a result of the power in Sakura's punch and ended up in Naruto's face.

"OW!"

Before Sakura could say' you deserve it' the object began to glow.

And in barely a nanosecond it sent out two beams of light into the sky. One red, one purple.

And with that, a war that was almost as old as time itself was about to take a new direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron sat on his throne at his hidden Decepticon base with his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the armrest.

"Lord Megatron."

He raised his head and saw his second-in-command Starscream standing there, "What do you want Starscream?"

"Well- I was just thinking and I thought of a way to defeat the Autobots once and for all."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"It's a simple idea just not so easily carried out. You see-"

"Spare me the boring details Starscream. Just tell me the basic idea."

"If we could locate and collect all the Mini-Cons and combine them with our powers like we used to then we could crush the Autobots once and for all!"

"Hmm, that would work, but how do you suppose we find the Mini-Cons? Go to every planet and search it top to bottom?"

"Well, as I said, there's a problem with-"

"See, this is why I'm leader of the Decepticons and why you're still the second-in-command. You think of something but don't give it a complete analysis. It's thinks like that, Starscream, which prevents you from assuming command of the Decepticons. That, and you're lack of courage to fight me face-to-face."

He turned his head up and towards the open ceiling to gaze at the sky, "Now go, and don't come back unless you've got something important or a better plan."

Just then a purple beam of light raced across the sky, setting off all kinds of alarms.

"What was that? What is happening?!"

"Sir!"

Megatron turned to the doorway where two of his loyal soldiers stood looking very excited.

"Sir, it's them! We've finally found them!"

"What is 'them' you mumbling fool?"

"I apologize for my colleague, Lord Megatron. What Cyclonus means is that we've just received a signal from the Mini-Cons and that we now know where they landed!"

"Oh come on Demolisher, I wanted to tell him that!"

"Enough, both of you!"

Megatron rose from his throne and went to a consol over by the doorway, "Just tell me what the place is and we'll go there immediately."

"Sir, I've done us the liberty of pre-scanning some vehicles that I think will help us hide among the inhabitants of the planet."

"Whatever, just scan me into this new disguise quickly, I'm sure the Autobots have gotten the same signal."

He pushed another button, "Attention all Decepticons, this is your leader Megatron. I'm sure you've all seen the light in the sky by now. That is nothing more than a sign of victory. I am now heading to a planet where it is believed the Mini-Cons that were stolen from us so long ago are now residing. I trust you all to take care of yourselves until I return."

"Megatron sir, we're all set on the scanning."

"Very well. I'll go first."

Megatron stepped onto the teleportation module and was soon teleported away from the Decepticon base.

"Oh, oh, I'm next! Hahahaha!"

Starscream whacked him out of the way, "No fool, as second-in-command, I will be the one to follow our leader to that planet called…"

"Earth, Starscream. It's called Earth."

Optimus Prime stood on the balcony in his quarters at the Autobot command center.

As leader of the Autobots, he knew what his mission was.

Freedom. His basic goal was to get freedom for all sentient beings.

And he viewed the Decepticons as misguided sparks that Megatron twisted into believing his own cause.

He could only imagine the day when all Transformers, Autobot or Decepticon, could live in peace together.

"Optimus sir."

Optimus turned around, "Jetfire. Is there a problem?"

"No sir. I was just wondering what was keeping you so long. You were supposed to meet the new recruit to your team."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. His name is Hot Shot, correct?"

"Yes sir. He's already made acquaintances with the other two bots on your team, Red Alert and Smokescreen. They're all waiting for you down at the entrance."

"Very well, let's go. I have to say, from what I hear Hot Shot is…"

Just then the red beam of light shot right past the balcony. At almost the same time the Autobot alarm system went off.

Optimus and Jetfire looked at each other and raced from the room. They didn't stop until they reached the main entrance to the base where Autobots of every kind were running to prepare for battle or just screaming in panic.

Optimus ran to the security monitor room and shouted, "This is Prime, what's going on?!"

Someone jumped up, "Sir! It seems we've received a signal from the long lost Mini-Cons and we've tracked it back to their location!"

"What? This is not good. Set up the teleportation chamber, my team's going there now. I have no doubt that Megatron's already got the same signal and he's getting ready to go there himself."

"Um, sir, I'm having some difficulty understanding the coordinates of the planet. It seems to be a planet called Earth, but the coordinates don't match the ones we've had on file."

"Hmm, well we don't have time to worry over it. Set it up and have it ready as soon as possible. I'm going to get my team."

"Sir! One more thing! The inhabitants of the planet aren't used to seeing…giant metal robots, if you will. I've researched some vehicle modes that will help you blend in."

"Thank you solider. Keep going with the teleportation chamber. I'll be back."

Optimus ran to go find his crew and Jetfire was running to catch up, "Optimus sir! I know where they are so let's go find them so we can…"

"Jetfire, I have a huge favor to ask you. I need you to stay here and command the Autobot forces in my absence."

"Well…I'd rather go to the planet with your team but if that's what you wish I'll do it."

"Thank you."

They found Optimus's team trying to keep Hot Shot from running outside to some fictional battle.

"Let's go team! Hot Shot, there's no fight, so calm yourself now. We've received a signal from the long lost Mini-Cons from a planet called Earth and we need to get there before Megatron is able to capture any of them."

They reached the chamber where several Autobot tech were awaiting them, "Okay guys, let's just get you into your new vehicle modes and you can leave."

While Smokescreen was getting scanned into his vehicle mode, Optimus said, "Smokescreen, come when you're done. Open the teleportation chamber now!"

The chamber came alive with the picture of a small village with a mountain of five heads in the background.

Optimus Prime, Red Alert, and Hot Shot all went through together.

Smokescreen jumped in a little after them shouting, "Wait for me guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stopped to stare at the two beams of light that took off and disappeared within seconds.

Well, not Naruto, as he still had the strange green object plastered to his face.

"Sakura! Get this thing off my face! I can't see anything!"

He began to scratch at it and finally managed to pull it off.

"GAH! Man, this thing is solid as a rock! What is it?"

"I don't know Naruto, but you should just put it down and wait for special ops to take a look at it. I've been to many places in my life and I've never…"

Suddenly the object began to glow a bright green and it started burning Naruto's hand.

"OW!"

He dropped it on the ground, and between that and the fact that it started shooting up some kind of light everyone took a few steps back.

"I think we should find someplace to hide. I don't trust this thing one bit."

Everyone but Naruto took a spot to hide. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the light coming from the hexagon shaped thing.

"Hey guys, there's some kind of weird 'M' on the front of it!"

"Naruto, you idiot! Find a place to hide quickly!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya were hiding together in a bush, "So Jiraiya, what do you think it is?"

"I honestly have no idea. But it wouldn't surprise me if it had something to do with the Akatsuki. My sources tell me that they're beginning to mobilize."

"Is that why you came back when you did?"

"Partly. I also wanted your opinion on my new book before I put it on the market."

Sakura suddenly shouted, "NARUTO!"

From within the light came an image of little man made of metal. Naruto was so startled that he fell over as he tried to back away.

Then the beam of light faded an in its place was a real little man made of metal. It started looking around and making beeping noises. Then its big yellow eyes grew sad and he appeared confused.

"Hey guys, what is it?"

"Naruto, just stay back and wait for Special Ops!"

"Naruto, if you die, I will not be held responsible for it!"

"You just don't want to fill out paperwork."

"Shut up Jiraiya."

Naruto slowly began approaching the thing, but took out some shuriken as a precaution, "Guys, I don't think he's dangerous. In fact, he looks kind of lost."

The little metal man turned its eyes on Naruto, causing him to take a big gulp.

"Hey there, um, what's up? You lost or something?"

As a response the metal man began scanning Naruto with his eyes. Naruto shouted as if it was hurting him, causing everyone to come out of hiding to give unneeded aid.

"Wait guys! Look!"

Everyone watched the metal man as it changed its form and grew spikes and became blacker.

Then, to everyone's amazement, the little metal man transformed into a giant shuriken, and back to its person-like form.

"What-what-what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Naruto ran over to the metal man, "Hey buddy, can you teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry, I cannot."

Naruto jumped in surprise, "You can talk!"

"Yes, I have been dormant under your city for many solar cycles. I have listened to many stories and know a lot about your city."

"What's a city?"

The metal man looked around, "Is this not a city?"

Sakura approached the two, "Um, we call it the Leaf Village, or Konoha. Whichever you think is better, um…what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Highwire."

"Well, Highwire, I'm sure you and I are going to be great friends!"

Kakashi was the next brave soul to approach the thing, "Um, hi, the name's Kakashi. What are you exactly?"

"I am a Mini-Con, a race of mini robots that escaped our home planet of Cybertron, thanks to the help of our good friends the Autobots, in order to be free from the control of Megatron and his horde of Decepticons."

"Wait, did you say race? There are more of you?"

"Why yes. In fact, I sense one in that building over there."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "That's the Ichiraku Raman Bar!"

Naruto rushed over, "All right Teuchi, tell us where the Mini-Con is!"

"Oh hey Naruto! What's that you're looking for?"

"The Mini-Con! You know, it's kind of hard to miss. It's a little metal man with glowing eyes, like this one!"

Highwire walked into the little shack and nearly scared the people there by his appearance alone.

"So Naruto is your name?"

"Oh yeah! I never introduced myself! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'll be the next Hokage!"

"Is that some kind of job for you?"

"That's the leader of our village! Only the best ninja become Hokage!"

"Hmm. I've never seen a ninja before. So that's what you all are. Anyway, the Mini-Cons are probably all in their dormant state, so we need to find a green object with a big 'M' on it."

Teuchi raised an eyebrow, "You mean like that?"

He pointed above the doorway to where a the Mini-Con plate hung, "I found that thing years ago when I was walking in the forest. I thought it would make a good decoration for the bar, but I should have known no one would look up as their leaving."

Highwire reached up and took it down. It instantly began to glow so he put it down and backed away. The others came into the shack to see what this one would be like.

After going through the same process as Highwire, a new 'robot' stood in the room.

"Sureshock, my old friend!"

"Highwire? Is that you?"

Sakura went up to the new robot, "So, you talk too?"

"Yes, I've listened to many conversation since I've been atop of the doorway there. I also know over 100 unique ways to make ramen noodles. Anyway, what's up with you? You're…different."

"I scanned for a vehicle mode but I found none so I scanned one of Naruto's pointy things."

Sureshock walked up to Sakura, "Do you have one of those pointy things?"

"Um, sure, I have a kunai here, but…"

Sureshock scanned it and his form changed to adjust to his new mode. He quickly transformed into it and changed back.

"There we go. Now I've got a form."

"Awesome! Hey, I want to go see the others and show you guys to them!"

Naruto grabbed Highwire and ran two steps out of the Ramen Bar.

And stopped cold in his tracks.

Before him stood a metal man the size of a building. He was green and gray and had horns on his head.

And it bore a purple mark on its shoulders.

The Decepticons have arrived at Kohoha.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya walked out calmly with his eyes closed, rubbing his head, "Now Naruto, I told you not to call me that. I am…"

He opened his eyes and put his hand out to do his introduction speech and saw the giant metal being that towered before them.

"Ah…friend of yours?"

Highwire was trembling in his spot, "That's-that's-Megatron! It's Megatron! We're doomed."

"What's a Megatron?"

Suddenly Megatron grew angry and he started speaking to them in some other language.

"I can't understand what it's saying. What's it saying Highwire?"

"He's just ranting about how you never heard of him. Oh, and he's going to kill you."

Megatron quickly lifted its foot and prepared to bring it down on top of both Naruto and Highwire.

Sakura came running out of the Ramen Bar, "Naruto!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made a clone of himself, which then pushed both the real Naruto and Highwire out of harms way.

When the foot landed on the clone it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Megatron appeared stunned.

Suddenly they heard a noise from behind and Naruto and Highwire, still on the ground, looked back and saw another giant metal materializing before them. This one was red, black, and silver and on its wings bore the same purple mark as the other one.

"Starscream! We're double dead."

"Hand over the Mini-Con, human, and we may not kill you for it."

Megatron started talking to Starscream and he replied, "Lord Megatron, you must adjust your language processor to speak in their language otherwise they can't understand your orders."

Megatron put his hand to his head and appeared to be tuning something on him.

"Humph. This seems to be the right language. I shall repeat myself for you once. Give me those Mini-Cons or suffer my wrath."

Sureshock and Highwire began backing up while Naruto and Sakura took a step forward.

"You looking for a fight? I've got news for you pal, you've got one!"

"These two creatures have done nothing to you, what do you want with them?"

Megatron sneered, "They will help us obtain world domination. Now, I warned you what would happen if you meddled, now prepare yourselves scum!"

Megatron grabbed his side cannon and pointed it straight at Naruto and Sakura. Too stunned by this new technology to move, they merely watched in terror as it began charging up.

"I don't think so Megatron."

A blast of energy came from somewhere and it hit Megatron right in the stomach. He let out a cry of pain and fell over, just as the cannon went off.

The blast that sprouted out from it was so new and unknown to the Konoha villagers that everyone either was screaming or frozen from the shock of what they were experiencing.

When the blast was over, Megatron got up and shouted, "Who dares to…Prime!"

"Megatron."

Everyone looked over to see the one called Prime. He was red and blue and his hands were locked together in some sort of fighting style.

And although they couldn't see it, on his back was a big red symbol.

"I won't let you take these Mini-Cons OR harm the humans, Megatron!"

"Optimus Prime! Sureshock, it's Optimus! We're saved!"

All the humans were puzzled, "So wait, this ones on our side?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Autobots! He'll make sure we don't get capture or killed!"

Before Megatron could reply to Optimus statement, two more robots appeared close to them.

The one close to Optimus was red and yellow and bore the red mark on his left shoulder.

The one close to Megatron had points coming out of its shoulders and he had the purple mark on his left chest plate.

"Megatron sir, what's going on?"

Clutching his injured stomach Megatron said, "We were jumped by the Autobots. We must retreat for now. Transform!"

Naruto had to jump back to avoid being rolled over by the tank that Megatron transformed into.

Starscream changed into a jet and the third one transformed into a different kind of tank.

As they started to retreat, two more robots appeared.

The red, white, and blue one carried some kind of alien tool in its hand and had the red mark of the Autobots on its chest.

The purple and blue one had some kind of window as a stomach and bore the purple marks on both its shoulders.

"Hahahahaha…. hey, where's everyone?"

He started spinning around frantically and caught sight of Starscream and he flew away from the town, "Ah! Wait up guys!"

The robot transformed into a helicopter and flew out of there.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!"

Naruto started to run after the flying thing but was grabbed instantly by Kakashi.

"Don't be foolish Naruto, we obviously don't have the power to take on such beings."

"But…they were jerks!"

"Even so, we have bigger problems here."

"Hey Red Alert, does he mean us?"

"Hot Shot, if there's a bigger problem than us right now, I'll eat my processor. But since there doesn't seem to be anything else potentially dangerous or unknown to these humans, I would think he means us."

"Sheesh, all I did was ask a question."


	5. Chapter 5

"Knock it off you two

"Knock it off you two. I believe we need to introduce ourselves to the humans."

"Okay then, I'll go first! The name's Hot Shot, great warrior extraordinaire!"

"Hot Shot, you just joined our team, you could at least mention that. My name is Red Alert, the team's medical officer and technician."

"And I am Optimus Prime- Leader of the Autobots."

Everyone just stared back up at the robots. There was a long period of awkward silence.

"This is so totally cool!"

Several people jumped when Naruto suddenly pushed his way through the forming crowd to get closer, "I mean wow, you guys rock! You beat those clowns like nothing!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura suddenly appeared by Naruto's side and put him in a headlock.

"I am SO sorry for him. He does a lot of stuff without thinking."

"Hey sounds a lot like you Hot Shot."

"Red Alert, if you bug me one more time…"

"Oh come on Hot Shot you know I'm only kidding around with you."

Highwire and Sureshock stepped forward and caught the attention of Optimus.

"Highwire! Sureshock! So you guys are the first ones to come out of stasis lock."

"Yes sir, Optimus. It's great to see you again. When we find Sparkplug I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"By the way, where is the third guy on your team? Grindor, was it?"

"Yeah…we don't know actually."

"We can't get anymore Mini-Con signatures anywhere else around here."

"Hmm. That's alright then, don't strain yourselves trying to find what's not there."

Optimus turned his attention to the humans "Now, if you don't mind telling us who you are so we may be better acquainted?"

Naruto managed to get out of Sakura's chokehold and said, "Yeah, okay! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

While some people looked at Naruto with embarrassment, annoyance, and smirks, Hot Shot whispered to Red Alert "What's a Hokage? Some kind of repair job?"

"It must be some kind of special position to the humans. Now shh, I want to hear their names."

"Well, my name's Sakura Haruno, I'm currently studying medical ninjutsu under the tutelage of our Lord Hokage, Tsunade."

"And I'll take my cue. I'm Tsunade, currently the Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary Sannin. My animal of choice is the slug."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I am Jiraiya! I am known throughout the world as one of the greatest novelist alive! Oh, I'm another of the three legendary Sannin. My animal is the toad."

"Name's Kakashi. Current leader of Team Kakashi which is made up of myself and those two there."

"Wait, we're what?"

"Huh? We're Group 7!"

Tsunade quickly explained, "I was planning to tell you before all this stuff happened. You've been reassigned to Kakashi-sensei's team."

"This day can't get any cooler!"

Meanwhile, the Decepticons had finally stopped running, well actually rolling and flying, and they were awaiting Megatron's wrath.

"Fools! We were completely overtaken by those accursed Autobots! And what was that smoke trick that human pulled? I know I crunched him with my foot!"

"Lord Megatron, maybe these humans aren't as weak as they appear?"

"And how?! We've scanned the planets in this solar system countless of times, the humans never showed signs of being magical!"

Starscream had been half-listening to Megatron. He'd been too busy taking in their surroundings.

"Um, Megatron sir?"

"What is it Starscream?"

"Something seems off. From what I remember, the scans we've taken from this planet showed large cities and cars and primitive electronic devices. This doesn't look anything like it."

"Humph. Well then let's just scan the area. Computer, scan the area."

The computer built into Megatron's wrist began clicking and whirring. It finalized its noises with a 'Possibly Planet Earth'.

"POSSIBLY? What's to be confused about?"

"Erm, sir…"

Megatron whirled on Demolisher, "What?"

"Uh, when we got the signal from the Mini-Cons, there was something odd about it, like it was garbled and messy."

"So is that supposed to mean anything to me? I am stuck on some primitive planet with a bunch of dimwits!"

He pounded a tree so hard it actually broke in half.

And from its branches fell a Mini-Con plate.

Cyclonus was the only one to notice, "Hey Megatron! Look there, it's a Mini-Con!"

Megatron's face twitched as he glanced down, "Hmm? Could it be?"

He picked it up and using his horns activated the Mini-Con. It took shape and came alive.

"It is! My old partner, Leader-1."

The Mini-Con gave some incomprehensible beeps.

"Gah. Cyclonus take Leader-1 and program him to speak the language we're adjusted to."

"Right away sir!"

Megatron turned away and stared at the setting sun. And he suddenly started to chuckle to himself.

"We've already got one Mini-Con. The rest are already within my grasp.

It would seem everyone has forgotten poor Smokescreen.

For those who wish to know, he wound up in the middle of the desert surrounded by ninja from the village of the Sand.

"Um…hi."


	6. Chapter 6

In another part of the desert, completely opposite to where Smokescreen had landed, two individuals were slowly making their w

Sorry for the delay guys. I've had finals and a whole bunch of other boring nonsense.

In another part of the desert, completely opposite to where Smokescreen had landed, two individuals were slowly making their way towards the village of the sand.

The first individual was tall and carried a pouch on their side. His hair covered what appeared to be some kind of ocular device.

The other one was short in appearance but behind him trailed his large metal tail.

From both of these individuals one could feel that they were dangerous.

But their appearance may throw you off. Their clothes were covered in pink clouds.

"Optimus sir."

"What is it Red Alert?"

"Before we left I made sure to install a Mini-Con signal device into my communications wave. I've been picking up a Mini-Con plate just several miles from here for the last minute apparently."

"What? Let's go!"

"Hot Shot, hold on-"

Hot Shot didn't listen. He immediately transformed into his vehicle mode, of which the sound from its engine scared most of the bystanders.

And of course Naruto was just more impressed, "Now THAT'S just sweet!"

Hot Shot sped off leaving a cloud of dust rising from the ground and shouting, "We can't let the Decepticons beat us to it!"

"Hey wait up Hot Shot!"

Naruto immediately began running after Hot Shot and was soon able to catch up.

It took Hot Shot a few seconds to notice Naruto was keeping up with him. When he noticed him, Hot Shot slammed his brakes and actually made himself flip over.

He had to transform to get back up, "How in the world did you do that?"

"What, run so fast?"

"Well that, but also run fast enough to keep up with me!"

"I'm a ninja, ninja are supposed to be fast!"

The others were quickly gaining on them, which made Hot Shot forget his shock and transform again.

"You're alright kid. Hop on. I'll drive you there."

Naruto was completely puzzled, even when Hot Shot popped open his doors to let him in he didn't know what to do.

"Look, your friends and Optimus are going to fry our circuits. Might as well give them something as an apology, right?"

"Well…what am I supposed to do?"

"Get in!"

Completely unsure of what to do, Naruto jumped into the passenger seat and the door slammed shut, making Naruto scream in surprise.

He just screamed more when Hot Shot took off once more.

Behind them, Red Alert, Optimus, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sureshock were all in hot pursuit.

"Curse that Hot Shot. He needs to learn to wait for orders."

"Optimus, he's new. He'll need time to learn the ropes and deal with the consequences of not following orders."

Sakura piped in, "Is he even going the right way? I mean, you never said where the Mini-Con was."

"True, and lucky for them both their going the exact right way."

Kakashi sighed, "I was looking forward to reading my new Make-Out Tactics novel, but it would seem that must wait."

Sakura just gave him a 'I can't believe you read that' look and kept running.

Hot Shot and Naruto began freaking out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch those trees you yellow deathtrap!"

"Will you quit yelling at me? I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you even know where to go?"

Hot Shot gave a long silence before saying, "Oops."

"Oops! How can you say oops! You should have waited to find out where the Mini-Con was from the medic guy!"

"Oh, and what would you have done?"

It was Naruto's turn to give a long moment of silence. It was broken by another voice.

"Turn left now!"

This caused Hot Shot to barely miss slamming into three trees and a family of rabbits.

"What the heck Naruto?!"

"That wasn't me! My shuriken…"

Suddenly he looked at the shuriken he thought had just fallen out of his pocket during Hot Shot's crazy turns. But he watched as it transformed into Highwire.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I have heard you often enough from my spot in the ground to know how you'd act, Naruto. I figured you'd need my help to find my friend so I transformed and placed myself amongst your shuriken and kunai."

"So wait, does this mean you know where it is?"

"Yes. In fact, its just a few more minutes from here."

Hot Shot let out a sigh of relief, "Sweet. Thanks for the help Highwire!"

A few minutes later, just as Highwire had said, he suddenly shouted, "STOP!"

Hot Shot slammed the brakes. This in turn caused Naruto, who had not been wearing a seatbelt because he had never heard of or need one before, to slam face first into his windshield.

"OW! What the-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to stop you because…"

"It's okay Highwire. I can see it."

Naruto was still rubbing his sore head, "Man, what are you guys talking…oh."

In front of them loomed a giant side of a rock. Hot Shot had stopped just inches from it.

Naruto and Highwire got out and Naruto began measuring the distance with his hand between Hot Shot's bumper and the rock.

"Wow, that was sure close!"

Hot Shot transformed, "Yeah, thanks for that Highwire."

"Oh, well, uh, you're very welcome but I didn't know the rock was here. I meant stop because it's there."

Hot Shot and Naruto both looked up to where Highwire was pointing. There, embedded in the rock, was a green object with a giant M on it.

"Highwire, you did it!"

"I'll say it did it."

They all spun around and found that the Decepticons had surrounded them.


	7. Chapter 7

"That Mini-Con just led us right to the Mini-Con

"That Mini-Con just led us right to the new Mini-Con! Not that we needed it to seeing as I've got my own to find it for me."

Hot Shot, Highwire, and Naruto looked to Megatron's shoulder and saw another Mini-Con sitting there. Like Highwire, this Mini-Con had obviously found an alt-mode because it was all black.

"Leader-1! You have taken Megatron's side?"

"Highwire you fool, you do not remember? I was one of the Mini-Cons who was against being sent away from Cybertron. I had taken Megatron's side back then and was then forced against my will into that little ship and put into that temporary stasis lock."

Now Highwire remembered, "Oh."

Megatron smirked, "Now that you two have been reacquainted I hope you get used to each other because all of the Mini-Cons here are coming with me."

Hot Shot took a step towards Megatron, "You're not getting any of the Mini-Cons, Megatron!"

Naruto took out several kunai and shouted, "Yeah! I won't let you take Highwire or that other Mini-Con too!"

Megatron laughed, "Demolisher."

Demolisher transformed into his tank mode, which was still something Naruto needed to get used to, and he fired a round at Highwire.

"Get down!"

Hot Shot threw himself on top of Highwire and Naruto and the blast went over their heads.

However, it hit the giant rock and caused rocks to be sent flying.

Several rocks hit Hot Shot, but none were big enough to make a dent. Then he looked up and saw a giant chunk of the rock barely hanging onto the edge of the rock.

"Move back, I've got an idea!"

Naruto and Highwire leapt back and Hot Shot pounded his fist into the rock. The rumble it caused made the last piece of rock fall.

The rock landed with a loud crash. The Decepticons immediately began to fire but were only hitting the rock.

Hot Shot squatted down to talk with the other two, "Well, that'll buy us some time."

"Buy us time for what? Let's just go out there and kick their sorry butts!"

"Naruto, there's no way I can take on four Decepticons by myself! One of them has a Mini-Con partner, which just multiplies his power from before!"

"What, you mean with that thing you guys can power up?"

"Yes Naruto. We Mini-Cons and Transformers are a lot like humans and you're weapons. With a Mini-Con, Transformers gain a new power, a new weapon. And humans, when they get a new weapon, they gain a new power."

"Ah, I see."

Highwire could clearly tell he didn't understand it.

"Hot Shot, let's team up for now."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! The Decepticons are almost done blasting through the rock and I'm the only Mini-Con you've got!"

"Um, okay then, let's uh, um…"

"You don't know what to do, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Highwire sighed, "Okay then, it goes like this."

On the other side of the rock the Decepticons were getting aggravated at how the rock was still there despite all the cracks and blasts they gave it.

"Hey, this is getting boring. Couldn't we just fly over and blast them from above? They won't even expect it!"

"An excellent suggestion Cyclonus. Go right ahead. If you don't kill them then your attack will surely draw them out for us to finish them."

Cyclonus let out a laugh and transformed into his helicopter mode. He flew right above the rock and pointed down.

"Aw nuts!"

The same second he was suddenly blasted with some kind of weapon and he was sent spiraling down to the ground.

Hot Shot then sprang out from behind the rock with his new gun, and Highwire attached to his back, and gave off three shots at the Decepticons.

Sadly only one hit its target. Demolisher went crashing backwards as the blast hit him square in the chest. Starscream had been able to avoid the hit by transforming and taking flight.

The blast that was meant for Megatron wasn't anywhere close.

"Ha, two down two to go."

"Oh, you'll wish you hadn't done that Autobot. Leader-1! Combine!"

Hot Shot let out a mumble as Leader-1 and Megatron combined and formed some kind of super gun from the tank nozzle.

"Now THIS is an attack!"

He let off one super huge blast that had no possible chance of being avoided. Hot Shot just stood paralyzed and awaited certain destruction.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In one huge poof at least a thousand Naruto stood on one another as a kind of blockade.

Megatron managed to let out one loud 'what' before the blast made contact with the clones.

The clones took every bit of the damage from the attack and instantly disappeared. What remained was just the shockwave that sent Hot Shot flying backwards into the rock. It also caused Highwire to lose his connection with Hot Shot.

"Well, I don't know what trick you just used human but trust me when I say it was the biggest mistake you ever made."

Megatron walked over to the real Naruto, who had just used a lot of chakra and was now a bit tired, and put his gun point-blank in his face.

"And it's the last one you'll ever make."

At that time some kind of horn went off from Megatron's left.

"What was…?"

A giant red trunk with a huge carrier plowed through the trees and ran Megatron over.

Starscream started shooting at it but it didn't seem to do much.

Then the truck transformed.

Optimus Prime sent a blast up at Starscream and looked over to Hot Shot, Highwire, and Naruto. Megatron was getting up, still stunned from the hit and run, so he grabbed him and threw him at the falling Starscream. He then looked directly at Hot Shot.

"This is your first lesson in battle tactics. When dealing with Megatron, don't. Leave him to me."


	8. Chapter 8

We shall take a temporary break in the story to explain something.

How did the Mini-Cons get sent into a separate world from the one the Transformers had mapped out? Why do the coordinates read Earth while they are clearly not on Earth?

The question lays hidden within a plot that has been in the makings for over a millennium. Two forces have come together in an effort to do something that will forever change the world.

But what will this change be? Will it be one of good intentions or one of pure evil? Who are the gods or demons behind such a plot? Is it one of complete seriousness or one of comical proportions?

Time is the answer. Time will reveal this duo as well as their plot. Time will allow the Transformers to realize what the plot is and to either assist in completing it, or put all they can into ending it.

But for now, here's a new piece of this puzzle. A new being has entered the world. What are his intentions? Where does he come from and why is he there?

We will soon find out. He is slowly making his way towards the Autobots and the Decepticons and the group of ninjas from the Leaf Village.

And trust me, neither the Akatsuki or Orochimaru have any idea who this new being is either.

Megatron yelled in anger at Prime's arrival, "You will not get this Mini-Con, Prime! Look at this, I already found my old partner!"

Once again he called Leader-1 to his side and took aim at Optimus.

Optimus could only jump out of the way as the blast went straight for him.

The blast missed him by only a foot and it kept going destroying a lot of the forest behind them.

"That's enough Megatron! I will not allow you to destroy this landscape!"

"You're all talk Prime. I'm going to keep blasting until I hit you or you hand me that Mini-Con!"

"I'm going to make sure neither happens, Megatron. Super Mode!"

Suddenly Optimus's trailer appeared and changed into what appeared to be legs. Naruto watched in amazement and Optimus himself then changed form and attached himself to the top of the legs.

Before Optimus or Megatron could make a move, a shout came from near Naruto.

"I'd think twice Prime!"

Naruto and Optimus looked over to where Starscream was now holding Hot Shot hostage with his sword.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to this young fool, would you?"

Megatron laughed while Prime grunted in anguish, "You see Prime? You can't win this time! Now just hand me that Mini-Con and we'll all be leaving with our heads on our bodies."

Optimus looked at the ground for a few seconds and said, "I guess I have no choice."

"What? Optimus sir, you can't give them the Mini-Con, I'm not worth saving if it means giving these creeps that kind of power!"

Starscream tightened his hold on Hot Shot, "Silence fool, you wouldn't want me to slip up now would you?"

Naruto took over for Hot Shot, "Yeah Optimus, you can't give him that Mini-Con!"

"A life is not worth this."

He bent to pick up the Mini-con plate as Megatron began walking to claim his prize, "Excellent. Now just hand it over and…hey!"

As soon as Optimus touched the plate it began to glow. Megatron let out a cry of outrage as a yellow Mini-Con took shape.

"Sparkplug, my old friend! It's you!"

"NO! You did that on purpose Prime! I'll just take you both out right here and now!"

"I think not Megatron!"

Optimus and Sparkplug combined and while nothing appeared to change between the two of them, Naruto could sense that something was different.

As Megatron took aim, Prime simultaneously reached behind his back and pulled out a huge gun.

They both fired in the same moment.

When their blasts collided the resulting explosion was so great, so powerful at such close range, it engulfed the surrounding area with in a mile radius in a flash of white light.

The explosion heavily damaged both Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus, Hot Shot, Starscream, and Megatron were struggling to get up.

"Ugh. Decepticons, retreat!"

It hurt too much to transform at the moment, so they just ran. Naruto watched Megatron, Starscream, and eventually Demolisher as they ran away before he realized he was unharmed.

He looked up when he also realized he had been sent into darkness.

Hot Shot had used himself as a shield to protect Naruto.

"Hot Shot!"

"Hey, Naruto, you're okay then?"

"Yeah, but you look like burnt ramen! And no one likes burnt ramen!"

Optimus had returned to his original form and was holding an injured Sparkplug in his hand, "Hot Shot, we need to get you to Red Alert, now."

"Nah, I'm fine."

That's what he said just before he clonked out.

Naruto gave a shout and scrambled away to prevent himself from being crushed by Hot Shot's weight.

"Man, this guy's dumb if he thinks he's okay."

"He may be dumb at times, but he's just proven that there's more to him than meets the eye."

While Naruto gave Optimus a complete 'what are you talking about' look, in the sky an eager Cyclonus was taking aim.

"Hehahahaha! I'll take them both out and take those Mini-Cons for myself! TAKE THIS PRIME!"

"Don't you dare hurt Prime!"

"What the…GAH!"

From some of the remaining forest came a giant green wrecking ball, which slammed itself into Cyclonus. His shouts drew the attention of Optimus and Naruto as he went flying off into the distance.

They both glanced over as a giant green robot came stumbling out of the woods and towards them.

On his chest was the Autobot symbol.

"Hey, you're not Optimus. In fact, I don't even know who you are."

'It seems the new guy has made contact with the Autobots. And while he wears their emblem, he claims not to know Optimus?'

'Isn't it obvious? He is from another world. Just like the rest of the Transformers are from a world other than the ninja's. He may in fact know of another Optimus'

'Then this is a sign that our plan is making progress at last. So many new developments in under a day!'

'It would seem that way.'

Cyclonus, by the way, happened to land on Starscream and Demolisher as they were still running away from the fight.

As Cyclonus started complaining about a giant green ball attacking him from the trees, Megatron could only say, "Cyclonus, you got more than your body damaged in that fight…"


	9. Chapter 9

Let's check in on Smokescreen.

Smokescreen was trying desperately to escape the sand coffin the sand ninja had trapped him in, but he could barely move inside the thing.

It didn't help that he couldn't understand a word the little creatures that put him in it were saying.

"Man, I bet this thing is an Akatsuki weapon! To think I actually thought the Hokage was sending us out to watch for Akatsuki for no reason!"

"I can't wait to see the look on Gaara's face when he sees we caught this thing."

If Smokescreen could cry, he would have.

Red Alert and Optimus had split up to search for Naruto and Hot Shot. Inside him were Kakashi, Sakura, and Sureshock.

Red Alert had immediately turned around when the he felt the explosion from the battle between Optimus and Megatron.

"GAH! Hey, Red Alert, could you possibly slow down?"

"Sorry, no can do. After an explosion like that I'm not sure our friends are still online."

"By 'online', what is that?"

Sureshock clarified, "You humans would call it 'dead or alive'. I think."

Sakura's heart sank. She couldn't think about Naruto being dead.

Kakashi tried to comfort her, "Come on Sakura, you don't really think that anything like a mile wide explosion would be enough to kill Naruto, do you?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "I guess not. He's stubborn enough to survive that."

Red Alert flew through the trees and finally reached Optimus and Hot Shot.

As well as the new green giant.

"Hello…"

"Hey, you remind me of a friend of mine. Yeah, you're a medic bot, aren't you?"

"Yes…yes I am. Sakura, Kakashi, Sureshock. Could you please exit me?"

They got out and Red Alert transformed.

"Um, yeah, I should work on these two."

Optimus was still able to talk, "Tend to Hot Shot first. He sustained the most damage."

Red Alert took one look and said, "Ouch. What did he do?"

Naruto jumped on top of Hot Shot's head, "Oh you know, protecting me, battling the Megajerk, the usual."

"Naruto! You're okay!"

"And Highwire!"

Highwire and Sureshock ran over to each other and started talking in the Mini-Con language.

Kakashi went over to Naruto and bopped him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for running off with no idea as to what you were doing. Sakura and I flipped a coin to see who got to do it."

"I say he used a trick coin…"

Hot Shot began to moan as Red Alert began making repairs.

"Hey, I don't know much about medic stuff, but that looks like that hurts."

"Yes, I'm sure it does. But who ever said healing is painless?"

"My buddy Ratchet, he's the guy you remind me of, he has this EMP Generator that makes you feel like you're floating while he gives you repairs. Also my human friend Sari has this key that's got the ability to heal just about any damage done to a Transformer."

Red Alert couldn't help but look and listen to the green giant. He was certainly a unique Autobot, he thought.

He hadn't been paying much attention to what he was doing because he suddenly hit a special wire that made Hot Shot's left arm jerk up and hit him in the face.

As Naruto and the green giant laughed, Red Alert just couldn't have been more out of it.

"So, uh, what's your name soldier?"

"Me? Well, I'm Bulkhead. What's your name?"

"I'm Red Alert. Over there is Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sureshock, and Highwire. This fellow under me is Hot Shot and over there is our leader Optimus."

Bulkhead just gave him a blank stare, "Okay, now you're just yanking my leg. No way that's Optimus."

"Hey, watch it pal. This is definitely Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

That just made Bulkhead's jaw drop, "WHAT? What happened to Ultra Magus? The Elite Guard? Next you're going to tell me Blitzwing is leading the Decepticons."

"Blitz-who? Megatron's the leader of the Decepticons."

"Oh, well at least THAT is still right."

He sat down, "I don't know what happened. Let's see, one minute I'm with my friends in the middle of the city and we'd just taken back the Allspark from those crankcase Constructobots, I turned around and found myself in a forest."

Red Alert was now focusing all his attention to fixing Hot Shot and didn't catch a word of that. Naruto, however, had clung onto every word of the newest robot.

"Wow, even for a ninja that's weird!"

"What's a ninja?"

"Let me explain. A ninja is…"

Over at the sand village the two people in the pink cloud robes approached the gates of the sand village.

"Oh? I'd expect for there to be an all out alert when we got in their sights."

"Deidara, you fool. I have long since had a mole inside their ranks. I bet this is his doing."

As if on cue, a sole ninja leapt down and bowed before the two men.

"Ah…Yuura. So good to see you remember me."

"Of course Master Sasori. The memory block jutsu you placed on me released itself tonight."

"Very well. Go away somewhere and don't get in our way."

Yuura nodded and disappeared.

"Hurry up and go Deidara. You know how I hate waiting."

"Yes, I do. Which is why I've been prepping my art on our way here."

From his bag he pulled out a small bird. He threw it, made a hand gesture, and the bird poofed into a larger one. Deidara jumped onto it.

"How is it? This artistic modeling…yeah."

"I can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Deidara flew over the Sand Village. His bird kept the guards posted across the place oblivious to what was above their heads.

'Now I get to have some fun with my art,' Deidara thought.

He took his hand out of his bag again and threw three tiny spiders in the direction of the guards.

The spiders each planted themselves onto one of the guards. One of them noticed theirs and shouted, "What is this weird thing?!"

" 'Weird Thing'? You've got no taste. I'll physically teach you."

He made another hand sign and added, "Art is a bang."

The three spiders blew up, critically injuring if not killing the guards.

Deidara jumped off his bird and landed on a rooftop.

"Infiltration successful."

He looked up with a smile.

"Huh?"

There, standing in front of him, was Gaara.

Deidara barely noticed the sand in time to escape its grab. He flew backwards and landed safely on the bird and then maneuvered himself out of the reach of the sand.

"However…you knew it was me…yeah."

"In this desert, there exists no such bird."

In an attempt to skip over a battle you guys already know about, we skip back to Smokescreen and his captors.

"Hey guys, what's going on up there? It looks like the Hokage is in battle with…one of the Akatsuki!"

"Let's go guys! Gaara may need as much help as he can get!"

"Wait you guys, I can't run fast and keep an airtight hold on this thing!"

"So what? It probably won't notice the difference."

Smokescreen would have noticed the difference if he hadn't been watching the fight. He noticed the bird the second it reached the sky.

He had immediately switched to his heat sensors and was surprised to find the bird wasn't alive and another human was riding it.

Switching back to his normal vision he saw the man drop three small objects. A few minutes later he heard the explosions the three things caused.

'Why, I think that guy's invading that city!'

He was surprised when the guy jumped down and jumped back up again. And he was even more surprised to see sand attempting to follow him!

'What is that, special Earth sand? And is there another guy riding it? What kind of planet is it?'

"Hey, who are you? What have you done…AH…"

The sudden shouts of his captors drew his attention back to the ground. They had reached one of the narrow paths allowing access into the city.

Unfortunately, it was the path that hosted its new guard, Sasori.

"My, my, I must thank you for coming this way. If I must be kept waiting I prefer to have something to do."

Just as he was about to strike the last member of the group he saw Smokescreen.

Stunned and at a loss of words, Sasori just stopped and starred at the metal man with no change of the expression on his face.

The last sand ninja took the chance to launch several kunai at him. But he swiftly blocked them with his tail.

"It's rude to attack an opponent who isn't looking."

He quickly whipped his tail into the man's stomach, who flew backwards onto his stomach, barely remaining conscious.

Sasori took a step towards Smokescreen, "Well, well, what are you now? A new secret weapon of the Sand's that they couldn't control?"

Just before the man blacked out he had a last thought, 'He doesn't know what it is either? Does this mean it isn't an Akatsuki weapon?'

Smokescreen gave the man a blank stare thinking that while this man took out his captors, he didn't seem to be an ally for some reason.

Then he realized what it was that was making him uncomfortable, 'the man is wearing the same clothes as the guy on the bird! They must be working together, which means this guy's no good.'

"Hello? Do you speak any English? Me speakee to you, what you are am?"

While Sasori allowed himself a chuckle, Smokescreen was making an adjustment. English? That's the language they're speaking! No wonder he didn't understand anything they were saying! He must be in that place called United States of A-mare-ick-a.

Sasori shrugged, "Whatever. I'll just kill you out as a precaution."

Smokescreen finished the language change in time to catch that.

"No you're not!"

Sasori paused. And he had to jump back when Smokescreen burst through the sand coffin and stood up.

He didn't have time to react further. Smokescreen simply took his leg and kicked Sasori clean into the sky.

Meanwhile, the battle wasn't going well for Deidara. He had resorted to using his final trick, the exploding clay doll.

He just dropped it and made the hand gesture to enlarge his bomb when Sasori slammed into him.

Breaking the bird into two, Sasori crashed into Deidara and the two of them kept flying off and away from the Sand Village.

This is the part where Team Rocket would go "We're blasting off again". But lucky for you, they aren't them and there's no talking Meowth.


	11. Chapter 11

The mysterious duo is still talking during all this

Our mysterious duo is still watching during all this. But something happened which made one of them say this.

"Oh do you sense that? It feels like another player has entered the game."

"Must you refer to this as a game?"

"Yes. It's fun."

"So let me get this straight. You are Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots?"

"Correct."

"And the war between Autobot and Decepticon is still ongoing?"

"Pretty much."

"And now you had to come to this planet in order to find these Mini-Cons, which Megatron wants to control in order to win the war?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Wow. Wait till the bots at home hear about this!"

"Yeah, about that, you said I'm not the leader of the Autobots where you're from?"

"Oh yeah, the Prime I know isn't anywhere close to being leader. Although I think he definitely has the skills and the ideals, he isn't well liked in the Elite Guard."

"And the Elite Guard are what, bodyguards of the leader?"

"Sort of. They're like the highest ranked Autobots on Cybertron. My friend Bumblebee tried to get in once…you know, you remind me of him a little bit. Hot Shot, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you two are a lot alike. You're yellow, you have a nice car for a vehicle mode, and you're both got big mouths."

"Hey, do I have to take this big bot?"

"Calm down Hot Shot, I'm sure Bulkhead didn't mean for it to be an insult."

"AHHHHHHH! All your Transformer talk is driving me crazy! Can't we talk about something else?"

"NARUTO!"

Sakura put Naruto in a chokehold, "I'm so sorry, he is SO rude sometimes."

Kakashi put his fingers to his forehead and thought, 'Why do I put up with them?'

As Konoha came into view and the people standing outside saw them, it was time for reactions.

"Whoa, so those are the aliens?"

"What are they?"

"Who are they?"

"Is that Naruto is the front seat of the yellow one?"

Jiraya let out a yelp, "They're multiplying! The green one wasn't there before! We're all gonna die!"

Tsunade quickly grew annoyed of his little joke, "Stop that, you fool. You'll scare them."

"Aw come on, I'm being serious! Just look…"

Jiraya couldn't finish his sentence because Tsunade gave him a freezing look and he began to twitch.

"Incompetent! Buffoons! Imbeciles!"

Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolisher were standing at attention but with their heads bowed. They were being yelled at by an enraged Megatron.

"I can't understand what you fools did to make us lose like that! We had the upper hand over that yellow Autobot and then it all fell apart from there!"

Megatron kicked a tree. And from that fell another Mini-Con plate.

"ARGH! This is NOT how I want to find all of MY Mini-Cons!"

But he held it up anyway to reactivate the dormant Mini-Con.

"Demolisher."

"Uh, yes sir."

"Take this. Of you three, I think you're the most capable of finding how to properly use it."

"Um, thank you sir."

"Aw, how come Demolisher gets the Mini-Con?"

Megatron swung around in fury, "You should be happy I don't rip your spark out for being such a pain, Cyclonus."

"Ah, uh, yes sir. Sorry sir. I'll stop talking now."

"That would be best."

Demolisher looked at his new partner, "I guess I'll call you Blackout."

A sudden buzzing noise sounded from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a giant wasp flying in their direction.

"Ugh, what is that thing?"

"Um, the humans call it a bug sir. Not like a virus, but more like an organic animal, of sorts."

He did some research into his memory databanks, "But its odd sir. Bugs don't come in sizes that big.

"Waspinator not a bug! Waspinator a Predacon! Waspinator, TERRORIZE!"

The sudden transformation from giant bug to giant robot made even Megatron twitch in surprise. It even made a startled Demolisher link with his new Mini-Con and fire a blast at him, causing him to explode.

"Oh jeeze, I'm so sorry. Wait, you're not an Autobot, are you?"

"Waspinator said Waspinator is a Predacon. And it is no problem, this happens to Waspinator a lot."

Meanwhile, somewhere else by an unknown river, Deidara and Sasori were healing their wounds from the crash landing.

"What the heck is the matter with you, you overgrown walking pile of rotten wood? I had the perfect plan to capturing Gaara and you ruined it with your little stunt! I know I kept you waiting a bit, but that's no excuse…"

"I couldn't react in time."

Deidara blinked and frowned, "Huh?"

"I wasn't able to react quickly enough to stop myself from being kicked."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up there. You're telling me you got kicked into the sky? At that speed? What ninja has that kind of power?"

"It wasn't a ninja! It was…some kind of metal being…"

"Uh-huh…. a metal man kicked you into the sky, huh? You need to get that old head examined, Sasori."

"Mock me all you want Deidara. I know what I saw. We need to warn the rest of the Akatsuki of this development!"

"What? I don't want to go back to them after that failure! We planned that attack for months, and thanks to you we blew it! Who knows what will happen to us…"

Sasori stood up. And it surprised Deidara because he stood straight up.

"Sasori? Is that you?"

Sasori looked down at himself. His puppet disguise had apparently been shattered from the hard impact.

"Yeah. Now let's go."

Deidara watched briefly before following. 'Oh well' he thought., 'I can always blame him for the failure.'


	12. Chapter 12

"Waspinator appreciates the help, Laugh-Bot."

"It's Cyclonus!" Cyclonus shouted as he finished putting Waspinator's leg back together and reattached it to the rest of his body.

"Cyclonus, be nice to our new guest. So, Waspinator, you're a Predacon, a descendant of the Decepticons?"

"That is correct, Ear-Bot. Waspinator is minion of Predacon leader Megatron. Waspinator knows Megatron not really Megatron but that Megatron named himself after the Decepticon Megatron as a sign of his power. But Waspinator doesn't mind."

"Ugh, this bug is giving me a headache."

"Silence Starscream. Now, how did you get here?"

"Waspinator doesn't know. Waspinator remembers Maximals sending Monkey-bot into space to blow up something and then some big burst of energy that caused Waspinator to fall down. Waspinator woke up here."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, Waspinator, until you are able to return to your time, you are welcome to join the Decepticons."

"Ohhhh, Waspinator would love to join the great Megatron! Waspinator make big addition to Decepticons!"

Megatron smiled, "That's great. Now you can help us find some Mini-Cons."

Waspinator blinked, "What's a Mini-Con?"

Demolisher de-linked with Blackout and showed him to Waspinator.

"It is a action figure?"

"What? No! Mini-Cons are a race of Transformers the size of a human that we Decepticons link up with to gain more power."

Starscream added, "And that's why we're here on this miserable planet. The Mini-Cons recently began to reactivate themselves after being dormant for who knows how long and we need to track them down before the Autobots."

"And how does Scream-Bot find Mini-Cons?"

"Well, they give off a special signal when they're ready to be reactivated. We track the signal, find the green plate with an M on it, and reawaken the Mini-Con."

"Did Scream-Bot say green plate with an M?"

Waspinator pulled out a Mini-Con plate from behind his back, much to the surprise of the other Decepticons.

"Waspinator, you found one of the Mini-Cons!"

"Is that good, Blaster-Bot?"

Megatron took the plate and reactivated the Mini-Con, "Oh yes, this is very good Waspinator. You see, I happen to remember this Mini-Con. It was one of that accursed trio of Mini-Cons that formed together to make a super Mini-Con called Preceptor or something like that."

Megatron handed over the distressed Mini-Con back to Waspinator, "Waspinator, meet your new partner. I believe this one's name is Grindor."

"Ohhhh, Waspinator has new pet!"

Waspinator looked at Grindor for a second and said, "What does Waspinator do with it?"

Megatron sighed, "The best thing to do would be to give Waspinator a demonstration. Decepticons! Let's go find us some Autobots!"

The Decepticons gave a cheer and started to follow Megatron as they marched back towards the Leaf Village.

As Starscream started walking he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Waspinator staring at him.

"What is it?"

"You are Scream-Bot?"

"Yes, I am Starscream. What, do you recognize my name?"

"Are you the same Scream-Bot that possessed Waspinator?"

"…What?"

……………………I finally figured out how to do breaks in the story…maybe…………

"So this guy is Bulkhead?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you! Tsunade right?"

"Well, this one is the more friendly of the bunch."

"Yeah, and thanks to him we got the Mini-Con!"

Naruto stumbled forward holding the green plate and smiling like an idiot.

Jiraiya looked up at Bulkhead, "You know, up close he looks like someone you just want to hug. Just the kind of person who will star in my next novel!"

Kakashi silently drew closer to Jiraiya, "Do tell."

Hot Shot suddenly shouted, "Hey come on, let's activate that Mini-Con already!"

Optimus nodded, "Right. Red Alert, if you would do us the honor?"

"Yes sir."

Red Alert quickly set up a machine and set the Mini-con down on top of it. He pushed a button and the Mini-Con came to life.

Highwire glanced past Naruto to see who it was, "Well, it's not our friend Grindor, but I think Red Alert will be happy with him."

The Mini-Con looked from Highwire to Red Alert and started beeping.

"Ah, I guess Longarm hasn't had a chance to learn the language. Give us a few minutes with him and he'll be speaking your language. Optimus, could you let Sparkplug come with us too?"

He nodded and set Sparkplug down next to Sureshock. The four Mini-Cons made their way through the crowd to find a place to go.

"That just may be the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Naruto looked over in the direction of the voice, "Choji! Shikamaru!"

"Naruto, you haven't changed a bit!"

But as they got closer Choji added, "Alright, you got taller."

"And you got fa…. stronger!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasori and Deidara finally arrived at the place where they would be meeting the rest of the Akatsuki.

The rock rose from the ground the second the touched the water of the river than flowed in front of it.

As they went inside there was a single occupant awaiting them.

"Where is the Jinchuuriki?"

"It's Sasori's fault."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto put his arms over his head and grinned at the sight of two of his old friends, "So guys, what've you been up to?"

"Well, Shikamaru's advanced to Genin and now helps with the Chunin exams. Same deal with me but I don't teach anything."

Naruto made a face, "What? You two became Genin?!"

Sakura walked up beside Naruto, "Actually Naruto, you're the only one from our year that hasn't. Even the guys from the Sand village have become Genin. Gaara's even the Hokage there now."

Normally, the fact that Naruto was the only one who wasn't a Genin would have made him flip out and demand to take the test, but after hearing of Gaara's new position he said, "Really? Gaara's Hokage?"

He smiled and looked down, "That's great. Good for him."

Hot Shot bent down and gave Shikamaru and Choji an introductory wave, "Hi, I'm Hot Shot. Nice to meet you."

Choji gulped while Shikamaru just said, "Yeah, whatever."

Hot Shot pouted, "I'm not that strange, am I?"

"Actually, you're pretty strange. And that's coming from someone who's seen Choji eat."

"Hey, my eating habits are none of your business."

…

Sasori and Deidara awaited the arrival of the other Akatsuki before telling the tale. Deidara let Sasori do all the talking. After all, he reasoned, it was his fault they lost. And he wasn't going to be the one to tell their leader of how they lost.

"…So you're telling me a giant metal man, who the sand people had been holding captive in a sand coffin, broke free, gave you a kick in the rear, and sent you blasting into the sky?"

"Yes. How else could I lose my favorite puppet disguise?"

One of the member's shadows moved to speak, and it was obvious that it was Kisame, "Hey, if you guys got your butts kicked, you just need to say so. No need to make up some hilarious story to make you seem more useless."

Sasori glared at Kisame, "Silence. I do not lie, you know that very well. There was some kind of metal man at the Sand Village and it took us down with a simple kick. I suggest we use some of our time finding a way to stop it."

The Akatsuki leader, who most only knew as Pain, said nothing. Then he looked at Zetsu and continued looking until Zetsu nodded and made a hand gesture.

"While Zetsu gets into position to try and see this metallic being, describe to us what it looked like."

Deidara put in his few words, "It was big, orange, some kind of weapon on its shoulder, very hard to miss."

Before anyone could respond to his answer, Zetsu twitched and awoke from his trance.

"Well?"

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. That monster is bigger than the buildings!"

Some of the other members blinked, "So what, you saw it? It's real? This giant metal man actually exists? Man, Sasori, sorry to doubt you, but this really doesn't seem possible."

"Well we saw it first hand. It's certainly real. What's Akatsuki going to do about it?"

"It's just so interesting to look at." Zetsu was still using his power to spy on the Autobot, "The thing's trying to shake hands with the Jinchuuriki host, but his hand is too big. He's using a finger while the host barely covers it with two hands."

Suddenly Zetsu twitched, "Hmm? Oh crap."

Zetsu broke the hand gesture and was breathing hard, "That thing spotted me. I was hidden so that not even the host himself could have spotted me, and yet it simply looked right at me like it was wondering what I was doing."

Itachi finally said something, "I just had a thought. What if there's more than just that one?"

Hidan smiled, "Oh, I would just love having more than one of those things to try out my jutsu on. They'd make very fun opponents."

Pain looked over to him, "What's fun is not the point. The point is that there are possibly more than one of that metal man, and with that are more than one chance of getting one on our side."

Kakuzu said, "But how do we know there are more? And if there are, how do we know they aren't already working with the Sand, or any other village for that matter?"

Zetsu put in, "I managed to hear the host say his name to the monster in a greeting tone. It appeared to be their first encounter."

"Well then, Sasori, it appears we now know what we are going to do about these metal men."

Pain looked to the center of the group, "We will hunt down any others and ask/force them to join us. Any of them that have already chosen another team or refuse to join will be dealt with immediately."

He added before they left, "All those who have captured their Jinchuuriki will search and recruit or eliminate the monsters. The rest will continue to hunt their Jinchuuriki and when finished with join the others in pursuing the metal men."

…

Gaara gave Smokescreen a puzzled look, "Is something wrong?"

Smokescreen took a second to answer, "I sensed a heat source over there and when I looked, there was someone there. But when he saw I knew he was there he vanished."

Another second later, Smokescreen forgot about it, "So anyway, Gaara of the Sand, I am Smokescreen of the Autobots…"


	14. Chapter 14

Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Bulkhead, Naruto, Highwire, Sakura, Sureshock, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya gathered in the center of the stadium where the Chuunin selection exams were held, surrounded by spectators who were both interested in what the metal men were as to what they could be doing there.

Tsunade took the lead, "Alright everyone, settle down. I believe you have all noticed that we have some unexpected and very interesting guests among us. These 'metal men', as some of you have deemed them, are a race of beings known as Transformers. These three guys are members of a sub-group called the Autobots. Optimus, if you'll take it from here. I still don't get the whole Mini-Con thing."

Optimus took a step forward, "Very well. Greetings, humans of all variety. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Behind me are two of my friends, Red Alert and Hot Shot, as well as a new acquaintance of ours, Bulkhead. We come to this planet with no means of harming you or any of its inhabitants. We come merely in search of another group of Transformers called the Mini-Cons. Our scanners told us that they had crashed onto this planet at some time in the past and only recently was one reactivated.

Optimus bent down to pick up Highwire and held him high for the crowd to see, "These Mini-Cons were sent away from our planet for protection from the evil Decepticons. The Decepticons want nothing more than to enslave the Mini-Cons and use them to help them accomplish their goal of taking over Cybertron."

Red Alert spoke up next, "We'll hardly be in your way, and we're more than happy to answer any questions you have, as long as you're ready for a few questions from us."

Below them Naruto was looking more bored than before, "Man, what's the point of this? Just say a few things and end it already."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you may be okay with giant Transformers running around Konoha, but try thinking of others for a change. Not all of them will like having them around."

"Yeah…but I still don't get why I have to be here. I don't even get to talk."

"With good reason," Added Sakura.

Just then Red Alert's arm started beeping and blinking, which caused a ruckus from those in the audience who were still frightened.

"Optimus, the scanner's picked up another Mini-Con."

"Right." He turned to the crowd, "Humans of Konoha, this is nothing to be frightened of, just a little device that allows us to track any activating Mini-Cons."

"Judging by the sound of that thing, it sounds like there's more than one."

Bulkhead was intrigued, "Wow, can that thing really detect something like that?"

"You've never seen something like this?"

"I'm just a certified Space Bridge Technician, anything else is like taking on Megatron by myself."

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

The three Armada Autobots transformed on the spot and it took a few seconds before Bulkhead realized that he was supposed to go with them. A few seconds later they all left the stadium through a giant hole that hadn't been repaired from the Sand attack.

Highwire and Sureshock transformed into their weapon forms.

"Right…we don't have vehicle forms. Um, could someone give us a lift?"

…

"What Laugh-Bot doing to leg?"

"It's Cyclonus. But I'm making some fixes from our last fight with the stupid Autobots."

"Is Laugh-Bot the same bot as the one who serves the purple Megatron?"

"What the heck are you…?"

"Megatron!"

The Decepticons looked up from what they were doing and saw Demolisher's built in scanner was going off.

"It's another Mini-Con, sir!"

"Excellent! Move out Decepticons. Waspinator, just follow us and if you see an Autobot, blast the heck out of him."

"Waspinator won't let Megatron down!"

…

Smokescreen was still introducing himself to several others of the Sand Village when his scanner went off.

"Huh. I forgot I had this thing."

He pushed a few buttons and his eyes went wide.

"What is it? Is it good news?"

"Well, I believe I just found the Mini-Cons' ship."

…

Zetsu and Tobi stood on the outskirts of the village, making sure that they were constantly moving their positions so they would not be spotted.

"It appears the thing has a built in light show."

"Quiet Tobi. It appears the monster, which seems to be named Smokescreen, is about to head out. Perhaps he will lead us to others of his kind."

"Oh great, a hide and seek mission. My favorite."

…

Konan and Pain stood in the Amegakure palace awaiting reports from the other members of Akatsuki.

Konan broke the usual silence, "What is your opinion of the situation?"

"…I think if we can just get one of them onto our side, we could take down Konoha with a simple direct assault."

Konan raised her eyebrows, "Really? A direct attack?"

"Yes. The one in the Sand Village already proved their species to be of great strength. And I'm willing to bet its got some other tricks hidden in that metal that if Akatsuki were to control some of it, we could not be stopped."


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara blinked and said nothing when Smokescreen said he believed to have found the Mini-Cons' ship.

"Yes, I'm sure of it now, the Mini-Cons' ship is somewhere in this desert! Wow, if I hadn't been here I probably wouldn't have picked up its signal."

Since Gaara wasn't saying anything, his brother Kankuro, who had been hanging in the background after the whole incident with the Akatsuki, decided to speak up, "What's that supposed to mean anyway? What's a ship?"

Smokescreen frowned, "Hmm, I thought you humans had the technology to build ships of your own?"

Now it was Kankuro's turn to frown, "What technology?"

Smokescreen sighed, "I really don't have time to explain. The Decepticons may have already beaten me to it."

Finally Gaara spoke, "Hey, I'm pretty sure that if these Decepticons are as tough as you say they are, you won't be able to take them on by yourself. I'm coming too."

"And where Gaara goes, I go."

"Oh no, I'm not about to take humans with me on a mission where Decepticons are involved. You two are staying behind."

"Smokescreen, you probably saved many lives in this village by defeating those two Akatsuki so quickly. I owe it to you, as well as to the people of this village, to assist you if I can. And trust me, you may not have seen what I can do, but in a desert I can be unstoppable."

Smokescreen thought about that for five seconds. Finally he said, "Okay. You can come. But just be ready for anything."

Once they were outside the village, Smokescreen realized something.

"I don't even know how many Decepticons Megatron brought with him from Cybertron. So if there gets to be one too many and I tell you guys to run while I keep them busy, I expect you to run."

Neither of the two sand village ninja said anything.

A few miles of walking later, Smokescreen came to a complete stop. Kankuro looked around because he thought if they were stopping, there was certainly a ship somewhere there.

"That's odd. This thing is telling me we should be inside the ship right about now."

While Smokescreen tinkered with his scanner, Gaara placed his hands on the sand, closed his eyes, and concentrated. A few seconds later, he opened them in surprise and said, "Is this ship something about as big as the sand village?"

Distracted, Smokescreen only said, "I don't know, it probably is. I wasn't there when the ship was originally launched off of Cybertron."

"Well I think I found it. It's underneath the sand. A mile or so down."

"A mile down? Great, it'll take a long time to dig through all…"

"Also, should this ship be moving at all?"

"Huh? No, of course not. I mean, if it had a pilot or something it might be, but that's highly unlikely."

"Well something is rising through the sand below us. It's getting closer fast."

It hit Smokescreen moments later, "MOVE!"

He dived at Gaara and Kankuro and grabbed them into his hands and rolled further away from where they had been standing. Mere nanoseconds later, a giant metallic scorpion burst through the ground at a high speed. The three of them barely got a glimpse of it before it went back under the sand.

"What the heck was that?"

"Crap. That, Kankuro, was a Decepticon. And we are in big trouble."

…

Optimus, Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Bulkhead were gunning their engines through the surrounding area hoping to reach the Mini-Cons before Megatron and his crew.

"Man, if they didn't have all these trees in our way, we'd get there so much faster. Can't we just cut them down as we go?"

"No Hot Shot. Trees, according to our data, are living creatures that help the humans to breathe. The less of them there are, the less they breathe."

"All I'm saying is that they probably won't miss one little tree…"

"Guys stop!"

The four Autobots came to a halt and transformed. Red Alert began pushing buttons on his tracker.

"Is there a problem Red Alert?"

"Yeah, the signal splits here. See these two paths? The scanner is picking up a Mini-Con in both directions."

"Ah, thank you for that little tidbit of information."

The Autobots whirled around and found the Decepticons stepping out from behind the trees.

"Our little devices don't seem to tell us that there's two Mini-Cons, and it also appears to malfunction if there's more than one in close range. But thanks to you we can beat you to both!"

"Are these Autobots, Scream-Bot?"

"Huh? Yeah, those are the Autobots."

"Waspinator told by Megatron to blast heck out of any Autobots. Waspinator, terrorize!"

Waspinator transformed and began to blast at each of the Autobots.

Bulkhead was the first to retaliate. He took out his wrecking ball and took a swing at the Predacon. It missed, and it made a startled Waspinator retreat to find a hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't!"

As Bulkhead began running after Waspinator, Cyclonus was busy laughing and pointing.

"See? I was telling the truth! The giant green wrecking ball from the trees! It came from that Autobot!"

"Silence Cyclonus. You and Demolisher take the left path. Starscream, you and I will take the right. Go!"

They bulldozed their way through the remaining Autobots and went their assigned ways.

Optimus quickly decided which way was best to take, "Hot Shot and Red Alert, you two go after Cyclonus and Demolisher. I'll take Megatron and Starscream."

"Sir, is it a good idea to take the two of them on alone?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

As the Autobots pulled away to chase their quarry, Naruto, Highwire, and the others were just catching up.

"Alright guys, split up!"

"Naruto, wait!"

"Don't bother Sakura, I was about to say the same thing."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Highwire went after Optimus. Sakura, Jiraiya, and Sureshock chased Hot Shot and Red Alert.

…

Meanwhile, our mystery duo watched from their hiding spot, aware of what was unfolding in the desert as well as in the forest.

"Oooooh, I couldn't have planned this better myself if I tried. The players just came together and now we're getting something exciting to watch!"

The other being merely sighed, "And they call you a tactician, huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

"A Decepticon? That thing was a Decepticon? It was as big as you, and I don't think it was in its 'robot' mode either!"

"Yeah, sad truth is some Decepticons are bigger than some Autobots. Move again!"

They all jumped as the tail of the metal scorpion rose through the ground in an attempt in skewering one of them. It quickly retreated into the ground.

"Hey Smokescreen. Let me try something, sand is my specialty."

"No offense Gaara, but I really don't think a human can handle a Decepticon on their own."

Gaara blinked and simply spread his hands out, "Hmm, and yet you were so easily captured in a sand coffin when you first arrived."

Smokescreen frowned, "You didn't have to bring that up…watch out!"

He grabbed Kankuro and pulled him away as a claw reached out of the ground. Smokescreen, however, wasn't fast enough and as a result suffered a minor scratch on his arm.

"Smokescreen, you okay?"

"Ugh. Yeah, just a scratch."

"Take this."

Gaara threw his hands into the air and shouted, "Sand Tomb!"

The sand surrounding the area where the claw sprung out of was thrown into the air. To Smokescreen's amazement the sand contained the metal scorpion, which suddenly let out a scream of surprise. Gaara then began to move his hands and the sand began to compact itself around the scorpion.

After a few seconds there was nothing visible of the scorpion except for an arm and its head. It was trapped inside a ball of sand.

"Wow. I mean, wow, I really didn't expect that."

Gaara allowed himself a small smile, "Never underestimate a ninja of the Sand."

"Yeah! We Sand ninja rule! Nice going Gaara. Now what do we do with it?"

"As much as I'd hate to suggest it, I think we better take it back to the village before we continue looking for the ship. If we take it with us, it'll just be a burden."

"Yeah, I agree. We can leave it with some of our ninja. They'll at least be able to hold it steady until we returned."

…

Meanwhile, cloaked in nothing but their Akatsuki clothing, Zetsu and Tobi watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Interesting. And very surprising. That other metal being is the shape of a scorpion, not one of a man. And it appears to be their enemy."

"Maybe it has something to do with those marks?"

Zetsu glanced at Tobi, "What marks?"

"Well look at the orange one. It's got some kind of red mark on it. And if you can see it, the scorpion one has another mark, but it looks like a purple wasp. My guess is that they are two factions of their race."

Zetsu raised his eyebrows, "Nice job. I hadn't even noticed the markings. And you're probably right. So I say we go rescue the scorpion and get him to come with us."

The boom that came from the direction of the fight changed his mind.

"Well, well, well. It would seem the scorpion could take care of itself."

…

While Smokescreen, Gaara, and Kankuro were deciding on what to do with it, the scorpion decided to free itself.

And it did that by firing one of the rockets hidden in its claws.

While it didn't hit anyone directly, the rocket hit the ground right in front of them. Gaara and Kankuro were knocked into the air and hit the ground hard. Smokescreen fell backwards from the explosion but was otherwise unharmed.

The blast was so powerful at such a close range that when Gaara hit the ground he was knocked out and thus lost his control over the sand tomb.

The scorpion immediately fell to the ground. But instead of running away or attacking it just sat there.

"It seems you got some sand in your gears."

"Silence Autobot. I am not finished, I just can't move."

"Well what do you know? It talks!"

"Of course I talk. I'm not like that yellow car Autobot who got his voice destroyed in a battle with Lord Megatron."

"Wait a minute. Hot Shot fought Megatron? AND got his voice destroyed? His voice is fine, and I'm pretty sure he's never gone one-on-one against Megatron, so what the heck are you talking about?"

"Hot Shot? No, the bot's name is Bumbled or something. Anyway, I must admit, I wasn't expecting that little trick from a human. There was no data on any of them being able to do that."

Smokescreen allowed himself a smirk, "It seems we both got incomplete data. I didn't know they could do that either."

"Hmm. Well then…"

Before he could finish, two individuals appeared from nowhere and attacked the helpless Decepticon. They used some kind of ninjutsu and disappeared with it.

Smokescreen just stood there, stunned. What just happened? Some more of those pink cloud-wearing weirdoes just dropped in out of nowhere, grabbed the scorpion, and disappeared? Who are they, and what are they up to?

Deciding to let it go, he turned around to see if Gaara and Kankuro were still okay. And he frowned.

"Where's Gaara?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hot Shot and Red Alert were gaining on Demolisher and Cyclonus. Sakura, Jiraya, and Sureshock, however, were getting further and further behind.

"I can hardly see them now! We'll lose them if we don't close the distance!"

Jiraya went into action. Making some signs he slammed his palm on the ground and an instant later a giant toad appeared. He grabbed Sakura and Sureshock and threw them onto the toad's back. They soon began closing the distance between themselves and their Autobot friends.

"Jiraya, what the…"

Sureshock was much calmer than Sakura, "Good idea using a toad to help us catch up. Nothing unexpected from the Toad Sage."

Jiraya glanced back at Sureshock, "You really did learn a lot about us while you were dormant, huh?"

"Well, I don't think I said I did, but yeah, like Highwire I heard a lot from people passing over me."

…

Cyclonus and Demolisher were trying their best to ignore the fact that the Autobots were catching up to them.

"Hey Demolisher?"

"Yeah, I know they're getting closer. We'll worry about that when we reach the Mini-Con."

"No, that's not it. I just thought of something. How will Megatron and Starscream know where the Mini-Con are if we have the tracker?"

Demolisher took a moment before answering, "I have no idea. But he'll probably blame us if he doesn't find it before Prime."

"AH! WE better hurry up and grab our Mini-Con so we can go help Megatron! I don't want to be yelled at again!"

A few minutes later, Demolisher stopped without any warning to Cyclonus, "Hey Demolisher, we don't have time to stop!"

"No Cyclonus, the Mini-Con is around here somewhere."

They both transformed just as Hot Shot and Red Alert pulled up behind them.

"Hold it there, Decepticons!"

As they were transforming, the toad carrying Sakura, Jiraya, and Sureshock leapt into the scene.

"Jiraya, promise me you'll never do that again."

He had to laugh, "Naruto never had a problem with riding a toad."

"I'm not Naruto!"

"Look out!"

Red Alert ran at them and grabbed them in his hands as Cyclonus began shooting at them.

"First rule, humans! Never take your eyes of a Decepticon! Ha ha ha!"

Demolisher combined with his Mini-Con, Blackout, and started shooting at Hot Shot.

"Hold still Autobot!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Red Alert found a safe place behind some rocks to put them down.

"You guys shouldn't have followed us. You don't have a chance against these guys."

Jiraya just gave Red Alert a smirk, "You don't know what a ninja can do."

Red Alert stared back at Jiraya, wondering what that meant, "Well in any case, just stay here. We'll take them down and grab the Mini-Con."

"Hey medic bot! Come out from behind those rocks!"

He transformed and blasted out from there, driving straight at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus had enough time to transform and take to the sky. Unfortunately, with Cyclonus out of his way, Red Alert kept driving until he hit Demolisher, who had his back to them since he was preoccupied with Hot Shot.

"Nice one Red Alert!"

"Not what I was intending to do, but I'll take it."

An angry Demolisher shouted up at Cyclonus, "Why didn't you warn me that was going to happen?"

Cyclonus didn't answer. Instead he went into a dive at a tree.

"Haha! I found the Mini-Con!"

Hot Shot and Red Alert both shouted no simultaneously and ran in the direction Cyclonus was headed.

But Demolisher had recovered and was already reconnected with Blackout. He got three good shots on both Red Alert and Hot Shot.

"You're clear Cyclonus."

"Thanks Demolisher! What the?"

As Cyclonus grew closer to the tree, a giant puff of smoke enveloped it and a bit of the surrounding area.

When it cleared, Cyclonus was staring into the eyes of another giant toad.

"AHHHHHHH! What is that?"

Hot Shot and Red Alert were trying to get up when they saw it.

"Primus, what is that?"

"Some kind of magical organic creature?"

From atop the toad came a voice, "Not even close guys!"

Jiraya showed himself from on top of the toad's head, "This one's name is Gamma Bunta. You can say he's one of the best and certainly the biggest of the toads."

The toad grunted, "Hey now, what's your problem? It's been years since you last called on me and the first things I hear from you is about how big I am?"

"Hey I also said you were one of the best."

"One of them? I AM the best you ungrateful little…."

"GUYS! The Mini-Con!"

While Gamma Bunta and Jiraya were arguing, Cyclonus had gotten over his shock of a giant toad appearing like magic and had flown around to grab the Mini-Con. As Jiraya and Gamma Bunta looked around for him, Cyclonus grabbed the Mini-Con and started flying away with Demolisher close behind.

"Oh no you don't!"

Gamma Bunta leapt into the sky. Cyclonus and Demolisher barely made it out from the oncoming shadow when he crashed into the ground with a force that then pushed the Decepticons farther away from them.

"Cyclonus, do you still have the Mini-Con?"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Who cares, we're gonna get crushed to death!"


	18. Chapter 18

Bulkhead and Waspinator weren't having that much of an exciting battle. It was basically just Waspinator trying to sting Bulkhead over and over and then missing over and over, and Bulkhead trying to catch Waspinator with his massive arms and failing to do so.

It was Waspinator that finally broke the pattern, "Waspinator has had enough of missing Autobot. Waspinator, Terrorize!"

As Waspinator transformed, Bulkhead's jaw dropped as far as it could go, "Did you say your name was Waspinator?"

"Is Autobot deaf? Waspinator say Waspinator's name is Waspinator. Now, Autobot, watch as…"

Waspinator was suddenly hurled into a tree by Bulkhead's giant wrecking ball.

"You traitor! How the heck did you escape the stockade?"

It took several seconds for Waspinator to recover from the sudden attack, "Waspinator does not know was Autobot is talking about! Waspinator…"

He had to duck as Bulkhead just took another swing with the wrecking ball, "Liar! You expect me to believe you don't remember me? Or maybe you just remember my friend, Bumblebee?"

"Autobot is friend with organic bug? Why would that affect Waspinator?"

But he just transformed and flew away as an angry Bulkhead started charging after him with his wrecking ball swinging in circles in the air.

…

Like Hot Shot and Red Alert, Optimus Prime was charging at full speed trying to catch up to Starscream and Megatron.

And like Jiraya, Sakura, and Sureshock, Naruto and Kakashi, along with Highwire, were barely keeping up.

"Oh man, I can't even see Megatron anymore!"

"That only means we need to go faster if we want to still see any of them at all!"

"Highwire, isn't there anything you can do to catch up with Optimus?"

"No. I mean, if my alt mode was a vehicle, it would be easier, but since I'm a shuriken, I'm not useful. But don't you guys have any jutsu you can use to go faster?"

"I've got no speed enhancing jutsu, I'm afraid."

Naruto didn't answer the question. Instead he just gasped and said, "I got it!"

He turned to Kakashi, "Human whip!"

He blinked, "What?"

"You know! We make shadow clones and the clone throws us forward, then when we start to slow down we make another clone to throw us further!"

"That might actually work Naruto, as odd as it sounds. Highwire, you should just transform and one of us will carry you."

Highwire nodded and transformed, and attached himself to Kakashi's back.

"Alright Naruto, let's see how your idea works."

…

"Megatron, how much farther is it to the Mini-Con?"

"Agh, those idiots never told me where the Mini-Con was! I have no idea where we're going!"

"Stop right there Megatron!"

Starscream and Megatron transformed and turned to face Optimus Prime, who had also transformed, "You will not take another step towards that Mini-Con!"

"Ha! Prime you fool, once again you have unwittingly helped me to find the Mini-Con. Are you sure you aren't secretly helping our cause?"

"You kid yourself Megatron. Now back away before I get mad."

"Humph. Starscream, deal with Optimus while I look for the Mini-Con."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

Starscream reached for his wing, and from the wing he took a sword and brought it down on Optimus.

While Megatron began searching for the Mini-Con, and Optimus was trying to avoid getting his arm cut off, Naruto and Kakashi came flying into the battle scene.

"Whew, that took a bit out of me."

"You must be getting old Kakashi, I'm fine."

Highwire got of Kakashi's back and transformed, "Oh no! Optimus is under attack and Megatron is getting closer to the Mini-Con!"

"What?! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Naruto made 100 more shadow clones and they all charged at Starscream. Starscream never saw them coming.

Starscream let out a shout of surprise when the Naruto clones jumped on him. They began punching, kicking, throwing shuriken and kunai into joints, and using Rasengan all over his body.

While Starscream was throwing Naruto clones off, and even crushing some by slapping himself, Naruto was clearly getting the better of him. Starscream eventually succumbed to the pain of Naruto's weapons and Rasengan attacks and dropped to one knee.

"Ha ha! How do you like that, Starbutt?"

"It matters not human, as it is I who has won."

The remaining clones and Optimus turned towards Megatron, who was grinning at the Mini-Con plate he held in his hand.

"No!"

"Oh yes, Optimus. I have captured the Mini-Con this time."

Suddenly the sound of a thousand birds seemed to fill the air, and it made both Optimus and Megatron cringe and cover their ears.

"Ah! What is that racket?"

"Chidori!"

Kakashi charged at Megatron, with his hand glowing with blue electricity. Never before had Optimus seen the likes of such an attack.

And neither had Megatron. He grimaced and took a step back, "What is he doing? Back off!"

He combined with Leader-1 and prepared to counterattack, but he just wasn't fast enough. Kakashi reached him in time and jumped up to shove the Chidori into Megatron's stomach.

Optimus and Highwire watched in wonder, and Starscream watched in shock, as Megatron cried out in agony from the power of the attack. After a few seconds he finally dropped the Mini-Con plate and was sent flying backwards into the nearest tree, which he actually broke in half. He landed on the ground barely conscious.

Kakashi picked up the plate and, even though he was sure no one could hear him, said to Megatron, "Never consider yourself the victor until it's over."


	19. Chapter 19

As a barely functioning Starscream tried to make his way over to his fallen leader, the Naruto clones were jumping for joy. Optimus and Highwire continued to stare and gape at what Kakashi's Chidori had done.

"What was that?"

"That was one of Kakashi's special jutsu, the Chidori! Way to go Kakashi!

Kakashi stood still for a moment before falling forward. Several Naruto clones ran forward to catch him, but Kakashi caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Phew. Doing the Chidori after doing all that shadow clone jutsu took a lot out of me."

"You alright, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up as the Naruto clones disappeared, "Yeah, just give me a few seconds. I'll be fine.

Highwire suddenly shouted, "We don't have a few seconds! Look!"

Kakashi and Naruto glanced over to where Starscream was helping his injured leader to his feet.

"You little worm! You dare attack the mighty Megatron? I will destroy you with my bare hand! Leader-1! Combine and-"

A sudden electrical wave went up his body and he bent forward in pain.

"Ugh. I am in no condition to destroy you now. But soon, human. I promise you. Starscream! Get Demolisher and Cyclonus over here now! We're going."

"We're right here sir!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Cyclonus and Demolisher burst through the trees going full speed.

"Yeah, and we better move it! That thing is right behind us! WAAAAAA!"

Suddenly a giant frog leapt over the trees into the sky and landed just a few feet from where Cyclonus and Demolisher were. The Transformers let out a cry of surprise, especially when a strong wind came from the frog's landing, sending everyone flying in every direction.

"Sorry about that everyone! Couldn't see you down there!"

Jiraya, Sakura, and Sureshock jumped down from Gamma Bunta's head as Hot Shot and Red Alert drove up from behind.

"Optimus, sir!"

Red Alert immediately went to his leader's side while Hot Shot looked for the Decepticons.

"What the? They're gone! They must have used the confusion as a chance to escape!"

"It's okay, Hot Shot."

"It's not okay, sir! They got the Mini-Con!"

"I said it's okay, Hot Shot. In this war it is expected that we will not save every Mini-Con from Megatron's clutches, at first. What's important is that when it is over, we are the victors. Now, let's go back to the Leaf Village so we can heal."

As the Autobots transformed and Gamma Bunta was sent away, Bulkhead burst through the trees.

"What? I was right on that bug's tail. Where's he go?"

"Leave it be, Bulkhead. We're going back."

"Aw man."

…

Cyclonus was helping Starscream walk and Demolisher was aiding Megatron.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! We should have had that Mini-Con, Starscream! What was that that the human did to me?"

"I believe the other human mentioned it being a special ability of his, sir."

"That's just what we need, humans with magic. What I wouldn't give to be able to do that to him…"

Waspinator suddenly spiraled out of the trees. He barely missed hitting Starscream and Cyclonus when he slammed into a tree that dinged.

"Waspinator! Where the heck have you been?"

Waspinator leaned up against the tree rubbing his head, "Waspinator was fighting green Autobot, master Megatron. Autobot barely escaped with Waspinator's life when Autobot went berserk on Waspinator. Waspinator was flying so fast that Waspinator didn't see dingy tree coming.

Demolisher twitched, "Wait a minute. That tree dinged when you hit it."

"That is why Waspinator called it the dingy tree."

"No, the trees on this planet shouldn't be dinging, as they aren't made of metal."

Demolisher did a scan of the tree and was visibly shocked at what he saw.

"This isn't a tree. Megatron, according to my scanner, this is some kind of camouflage shield for a spaceship! And the entrance is right…here!"

He suddenly kicked at nothing with Megatron wondering what he was doing. To his and the Decepticons' surprise the nothing fell down to reveal a small hole that led down into the earth.

"What trick is this? Is it more human magic?"

"No sir. I wouldn't be picking up Cybertronian readings if this were human related."

"Well then, down we go."

Using the walls around the hole, Demolisher and Cyclonus slowly made their way down with Starscream and Megatron on their backs.

When they landed, they could clearly make out that it was in fact a Cybertron ship. Megatron even started to laugh.

"Starscream, do you remember this ship? This is definitely part of the ship Prime sent the Mini-Cons in."

He pulled himself away from Demolisher and slowly walked toward what looked like a control panel. He turned to his minions and smiled.

"This is a good day for us after all. We have found a new base."

…

Pain was watching over his city when Zetsu materialized from the wall behind him.

"You know you are not supposed to bother me."

"This is urgent, Lord Pain."

"Well then, what is it?"

"You'll want to follow me back."

A few seconds later, Pain materialized in a transparent form in the place the Akatsuki had been told of the metal man.

"Okay, what could be so important that you…"

He trailed off as he saw the metal scorpion lying still behind Zetsu and Tobi. Beside the scorpion was Gaara.

"Zetsu, go out and summon the other members of Akatsuki. We need to extract the beast from the Jinchuuriki and figure out how to contain the creature before it wakes up. NOW."


	20. Chapter 20

"Gaara? GAARA!"

Kankuro was awake now, and he was frantically scanning the desert for signs of his brother.

"I'm not picking up any other signs of life besides you and me, Kankuro.

"What? That can't be true! Gaara was just here a few minutes ago! Where did he go?"

"Those guys in the pink cloud cloaks."

Kankuro stared at Smokescreen, "What?"

"There were two people that came out of nowhere. They surrounded the scorpion and vanished in a matter of seconds while you were out. I think they took Gaara with them."

"Those must have been Akatsuki! Oh no. Oh no, Gaara is at the mercy of those freaks!"

"I'm sorry, what are the Akatsuki?"

"Ninja that are super strong and super evil. They seem to be trying to get the beasts that lie within Jinchuuriki. Think of them as our equivalent to your Decepticons."

"Aw slag. Then that really isn't good. What can we do?"

"I honestly don't know! We have no idea where they went, and even if we did, we couldn't catch them now. Oh man, they're probably going to kill him!"

Smokescreen couldn't have felt worse. He saw them coming, and if he has just acted instead of watched he probably could have caught one of them.

"You ninja guys don't have anyone who could track their scent or something?"

"Our village doesn't have anyone with that kind of ability. Maybe Konoha does, but…"

"But nothing! If it might save your brother, I say just do it."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right! Forget the council guys, I'm going to save my brother!"

"There's that optimism! Optimism…. Optimus! Oh scrap, I forgot to try contacting Optimus! Hey Kankuro, can you go back to your village on your own? I've got to do something out here."

"Why can't you come back to the village with me? It'll save some time."

"Yeah, but after I get a hold of Optimus, I'm going to try digging a path to that buried spaceship. It seems like it's only a few meters deep. No problem."

…

"Alright guys, let's see if we can activate this Mini-Con."

Red Alert has set up some sort of station in the middle of the forest. Humans and Transformers alike were crowding around to see what would happen.

Optimus suddenly said, "Wait a minute, we never activated those other two Mini-Cons from that battle at the rocks!"

He pulled both of them out and handed them to Red Alert, who placed them beside the latest one. Then, after reading over his devices and making sure everything was as it should be, he pushed a button.

Immediately the three Mini-Con plates lit up in a bright color. In just a few second, three new Mini-Cons stood before the gathering.

Highwire immediately moved towards them, "Jolt! Longarm! Sparkplug! It's so good to see you again!"

The three Mini-Cons beeped in response. Highwire turned to his friends and said, "They don't appear to be familiar with your language. Give us a few minutes and Sureshock and I will change that."

As the Mini-Cons took the crash course in English, the Autobots conferred amongst themselves about who would get which Mini-Con.

Bulkhead was adamant that he did not want a Mini-Con, "This is technically your war, and you guys were the ones who got him. I just went away to do some pest control."

Optimus said, "Sparkplug and I go way back. In fact, he and I were practically partners before we sent them into space. So that leaves Longarm and Jolt for you two."

Hot Shot decided he would take Jolt and Red Alert would have Longarm for partners just as the Mini-Cons finished their lesson.

"Okay! They're all set!"

Jolt was the first one to talk, "Man, that was really annoying listening to you guys talk in this foreign language and not being able to understand one word of it."

Sparkplug gave him a look, "Don't be rude, Jolt," he went over to Optimus and extended his hand, "Before you say anything, Optimus Prime, I do remember you and all the kindness you gave me and my fellow Mini-Cons. We will be happy to assist you in freeing our friends."

Optimus shook his hand, "That's great to hear, but I'm sorry you have to be dragged into another war-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a beeping from his com-link. Showing as much surprise as everyone else, he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Optimus! Thank Primus I got you!"

If Optimus's mouth were showing he would have been gaping at the face that filled the screen, "Smokescreen! By the Matrix, how did you get my frequency from Cybertron?"

Smokescreen looked surprised and disappointed, "What? No, you didn't see me? I followed you guys into the portal before it closed! I just missed the timing and ended up in some place called the Sand Village…"

Naruto and the others let out gasps, "He's with Gaara! We know where he is, Optimus!"

"Well, did you hear that Smokescreen? Our human friends here know the village you're in. We can probably get there and regroup."

"Actually, are those guys ninja from Konoha?"

Naruto jumped onto Optimus's arm and peered into the screen, "Yeah, we are! Why, has Gaara been talking about us?"

Smokescreen's face gloomed a bit, "I have some good news and some bad news. First, the bad news I guess. Your friend Gaara has been kidnapped by some people called the Akatsuki."

Naruto's face paled as he said, "Gaara was kidnapped by Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi glanced at each other. They both knew what was probably happening to Gaara at that very moment.

"But there is some good news, remember. I know exactly where they've taken him."

Everyone was almost in unison when they shouted, "What?"

Red Alert spoke for them, "How do you know that?"

"Well you see, when Gaara was taken, some of his sand fell out of his gourd, as Kankuro calls it. I scanned the special components of the sand and did a scan of the local area. Turns out he's inside some cave, which is blocked by a boulder. I can't tell you what's inside the cave though, the scanner doesn't have x-ray vision."

"Wait, Smokescreen, how did you scan the local area? Our scanners can only scan what we can see, or certain energy readings that were pre-programmed into our arms."

Smokescreen could not help but smile, "You are right. In fact, I couldn't even get my com-link to work. But then I found this baby and it is hooked up big time."

Naruto gave a puzzled look, "What kind of a baby did you find?"

Smokescreen laughed, "No, no, not a baby in that sense. This baby is what's left of the Mini-Con's ship…"


End file.
